User talk:Sheepy-Pie
Here people can leave me messages Sheepy-Pie 09:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hi Sheepy-Pie, thanks for the welcome. I love her books too, just finished reading The Ambassador's Mission some hours ago (and can't await reading the sequel) :-/ This looks like a nice and well organized wiki, good work! I'll do my very best to help to expand it, even though english isn't my first language. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 16:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I am glad you think so! I try my best to make it as clear as possible so people who are not so used to wikis can find things easily :) :However i am only a beginner at half of the stuff on here! Haha :P ::That's great! I have read all of her books and also can't wait for the sequel :) however The High Lord will always be my favourite! I am glad you've joined :) and your english is fine :) Main page Hi again, I've created a new layout for the wiki's main page. If you like it, you may want to copy it to the main page. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Wow! :OMG that is amazing! Thank you so much! I tweaked it a little cause i put the Kyralia series before AoF cause i love it more :B :But thanks again! That was so random! And now it looks much nicer and tidy! :Sheepy-Pie 21:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler boxes Hi Sheepy-pie, what do you think about this idea... To make sure, that a wiki's visitor doesn't see any spoilers, that he doesn't want to see, we could hide these passages in collapsible boxes, see an example on this old version of my Inheriwiki userpage (the box on the right, titled "NavFrame"). You'll find a documentation of this feature here. By the way, please notice my answer to your message here. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I love the idea of spoiler boxes! Just as long as the viewer knows that what is hidden is spoiler content and is part of the article. Is it possible to assign a colour to each book so people who visit often can associate which spoiler parts they can view or not? Sheepy-Pie 12:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, it's no problem to define colored headlines, frames or something like that. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 21:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Awesome! Well if you want to set it all up and stuff that's fine by me :) Sheepy-Pie 09:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hi again. For being able to use this kind of collapsible boxes, please add the following code to MediaWiki:Common.js: // Nav. show/hide tool, see w:c:dev:ShowHide importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); ::::See w:c:dev:ShowHide for documentation. Regards --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have done that, but am still unsure how to get them to show up, i thought it would work by putting show all and hide all in square brackets around the bit you want to hide, but it didnt work :/ Sheepy-Pie 15:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Here is an example: My headline Text, that is always visible ... Text, that is only visible if you click on "show" ... ::::::It is no problem to change the layout. --Weas-El ( talk ) 23:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I will run some tests to figure out a good layout as soon as possible. If we create some templates, you will not see much HTML code in the articles' sources. That will make the use of these boxes much easier, especially for users without experience in HTML and CSS. --Weas-El ( talk ) 23:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::What do you think of these boxes? I'll simplify the code later, please just give your opinion on the layout. --Weas-El ( talk ) 10:30, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::They are cool, i like the colours - although i am not sure what colours would be appropriate for AoF for TMA you could use light purple and TAM darker purple. And i agree about the templates, much easier - especially for me! I'm not the best with all the code and stuff, but templates are easy :B Sheepy-Pie 11:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ┌───────────────────────────┘ Have a look at this page. The template is done. I just have to add texts and colors for the other books. What do you think? --Weas-El (talk) 08:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ooo thats really cool! One niggle however, could it say "spoilers from..." instead of spoiler as it makes more sense? Hehe i am weird like that :) P.S created some pics for new main page :D Sheepy-Pie 09:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, no problem. I changed that and moved the template to Template:Spoilers. You can start adding it to articles, but don't forget it works only for the books The Magicians' Guild, The Novice and The High Lord yet. --Weas-El (talk) 09:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you very much :) i will get on it right away! Sheepy-Pie 09:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) User boxes Nice, I'll create a page for that box later. What do you think of creating user boxes like "This user read the book (...)" or "the trilogy (...)" for each book/series by T. Canavan? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 23:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's an awesome idea! However i think we should do it by series so it'd be TMA BMT TST and AOF otherwise the list of boxes would go on and on!! :just looking through a few entries, but I guess even though I read the books just a few days ago, I don't remember that many details... :LOVING the description of Lord Elben btw, his nose seems to be his major feature xDD ::I created some new user boxes, I hope you like them. Or change them after your fancy... Book_Userboxes Browser_Userboxes Rights_Userboxes ::--Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 12:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Articles Just wanted to say I created the Traitor article, but have yet to actually add anything useful. I'll do so tonight. Just wanted to create the page so no one else takes it! *possessive* Shalane 11:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Link boxes? Do you mean the sidebar? :s Well either way the main page will be revamped soon :) The guild just wondering what you think about collapsing all the links to different parts of the guild in to just one page?Jsaw 19:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Err i am not quite sure what you mean :s please show me with links so i can understand better :) for example these Higher_Magicians Healing Discipline Robes can all really go here Guild, this reduces the need for searching and gives the reader a greater understanding of the guild Jsaw 09:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Ohh i see :) that is a good idea. However i think because of the amount of content on some of those articles what would be even better is to include them in the Guild article with a small bit of the info with a link to the full article like Wikipedia does! Thanks for the idea its really good! Community Corner Heya, I just wondered if you were aware that our 'Community Corner' is empty! It has some guidelines you could follow, aswell as suggestions... :) Will! 23:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What is the community corner? I haven't heard of it before :P Re: Main Page Hi Sheepy-Pie, I think that's a good idea. If you should encounter difficulties, jusk ask ... --Weas-El ( talk ) 09:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I can do that, no problem. I'll take a look at it this weekend. --Weas-El (talk) 12:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You'll find a first draft here, only the images are missing. I think this is what you imagined? On your screenshot, there is a white arrow on the left, pointing towards the menu... I don't understand what it means, could you explain? --Weas-El (talk) 09:39, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That's looking really good so far :D it's looking better than i imagined :) cause i want it to look neat and clear to find what they are after. As for the white writing, that is a general thing to show (and remind me) that the sidebar will be updated :) so you can ignore that unless you have any suggestions as to what would be best to go there? Sheepy-Pie 10:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::So all we have to do now is to upload the images, add them to the new layout, and move the page to our main page. Since it was you who created the images, I think it should be you who uploads them. We should be allowed to use them under the terms of "fair use", but since I don't live in the United States but in Germany, I'm not sure how this works for me. --Weas-El (talk) 10:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am not sure either - i'm in England :P for now we can leave it. However the fan art and fic images are copyrighted by me, that is both my art and fic :P but i am nice so i dont mind others using them. I'll upload the images shortly.Sheepy-Pie 15:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The new layout is finished. I already moved it to our main page. If you have ideas for its improvement, just tell me. --Weas-El (talk) 12:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You're right, that gap looks quite ugly. Maybe we can add some more links to help pages, categories, etc. in the editor's section? By the way, I think my next "project" could be to improve our categorization system. --Weas-El (talk) 13:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That sounds like a good plan. I think a link to Wanted Pages might be useful, and ones which are useful like that. What do you suggest with the categorisation? :) :::::::::It seems that there are already many more default categories than I expected. There isn't much to do... only categorizing the yet uncategorized pages and maybe creating some categories for images like "images by content", "images of xyz" etc. And I think we need another category for all places in the Kyralia series books, since the actual is only about the Allied Lands. --Weas-El (talk) 13:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Community Portal At the moment we're using Talk:Main Page as a to-do list. Usually that page is for discussing the main page only. Instead the Community Portal is meant for administration and organization. I suggest we move our to-do list there, and create a BIG hyperlink on our new main page (and maybe on in the sidebar menu). What do you think, do you agree? --Weas-El (talk) 10:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :: That sounds great. The only reason it was dumped onto there is because i didnt know where to put it, and it kinda just stayed there. I didnt actually know about the community portal until just then :) I'll move it over there now :) Sheepy-Pie 15:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC)